<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Cute For Compton by mydarmisokay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937334">Too Cute For Compton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarmisokay/pseuds/mydarmisokay'>mydarmisokay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto - Fandom, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, tsukasa tosses mitsuba in the gta universe for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarmisokay/pseuds/mydarmisokay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>((only the first chapter of this fic will be out until i'm able to write the rest!!!))</p><p>mitsuba wakes up in a strange universe. one that doesn't look like his own. mitsuba now has to figure out how to get out of this universe and get back to jshk. along the way, he meets a lot of strange faces and is tasked to beat a lot of strange challenges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>idk yet - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Cute For Compton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hey, Mitsuba, are you awake? Are you?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuba feels the pressure of a heavy object hit against him. He immediately jolts up and falls out of his hammock chair onto the floor. <em>Tsukasa threw a fucking book at him. </em>"Hey! You're awake now! Mitsuba, I have an idea!" Tsukasa says, childish as usual. Mitsuba mutters nonsense and sits up. Croakily, he asks, "What is it this time, Tsukasa?" Mitsuba rubs his head, still half asleep. "Sooo..." Tsukasa sits down next to Mitsuba with his legs stretched out in front of him. "I was playing Grand Theft Auto the other day and I wondered <em>Hey?!</em> What I put Mitsuba in the GTA universe, eh?" Tsukasa laughs. Mitsuba looks at him blankly for a minute just in case the immature boy had anything else to say and then simply said, "-but I don't want to." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Things went silent</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But it'll be so fun!" Tsukasa jumped up suddenly and exclaimed, the twins' hands waving in the air. Mitsuba stared at him. "Maybe but... I want to stay here," Mitsuba said, scooting back against the wall. "Besides..." he covers his mouth with his sleeve and mutters, "I never even played GTA." Tsukasa lowered his arms and toddled closer to Mitsuba with hands behind his back "Oh, don't worry, that'll just make it more fun!" he said in an uncomfortably reassuring tone, leaning forward while tilting his head as the boy on the floor was staring at him in discomfort. "You should try it! I'll also be there to help!" the twin said. "Counter-offer: You leave me alone and I continue with my day," Mitsuba responded, "I'm not doing it."</p><p>"Aww, really?" Tsukasa stands up straight, hands still behind his back. "That sucks. See, I already made plans for you!" Mitsuba takes a second to process this. "W-What?" Mitsuba mutters, scooting further than he already had against the wall. "Yup," Tsukasa smiled "You're going to the GTA world, Mitsuba!" he laughs. "Let's just get this over with." Tsukasa takes out some sort of metal pole.</p><p> </p><p>"W-WHAT?" Mitsuba screamed, completely horrified.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Safe trip!" Tsukasa says before striking Mitsuba with the 'metal pole', knocking him out completely.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>